The Ruler of the Dragons
by The Alpha Protects them All
Summary: Instead of Valka being taken by the dragons it was hiccup instead though it left his parents unable to deal with the loss
1. Chapter 1

Shouts could be heard coming from the villagers of of Berk consisting of war cries and shouting at other vikings to man a catapult or pick up a weapon and take on the beasts known as dragons themselves. Stoick the Vast, Chief of berk was busy fighting off a Monsterous Nightmare when he hear a unmistakable cry coming from the direction of his own home.

"Oh, no. Hiccup!" shouted Stoick to be heard by his wife Valka for her to rush to their home to see if their child was in danger.

"Hiccup!" shrieked Valka as she ran up the staircase leading to the nursery only to find the worse thing possible, a large buring hole in the roof and he only son Hiccup to be in the clutches of a dragon later to be known as Cloudjumper.

"Let go of my son you foul beast!" cried Valka as she tried to get closer to take her son out of the dragon's jaws.

"I do now wish to harm your son, however I must take him back with me so he can live" said the dragon only not to land on the deaf ears of Valka as she cried for her husband to come and help her.

"So be it" said Cloudjumper though he knew the Viking couldn't understand him. Just as Stoick came barging up the staircase and into he nursery to see Cloudjumper take off into the sky with the rest of the dragons and his wife in tears.

"What happened Valka" said Stoick wondering why his wife was bawling her eyes out.

"T-They took Hiccup" Valka squeaked and instantly she noticed Stoick crumble and deflate letting the fact that his only son was taken away by the dragons which he so hated now believed to be dead.

"No" whispered Stoick on the verge of tears. No one else in the village however could hear the shrill laughter of baby in the arms of Cloudjumper.

As Cloudjumper flew away with Hiccup in his grasp, the other Viking could hear Stoick and Valka crying from within their home and feared the worst, Hiccup was either burned to death or eaten by the vile beasts that raided them so often.

-LINE OF AWESOMENESS-

As Cloudjumper landed in the icy nest of the Bewilderbeast after a few hours of flying back from Berk he instantly brought the human hatchling to their king.

"Your Majesty" called Cloudjumper as he made the small child known to the large beast.

"Yes Cloudjumper" Replied the kind wonder what the small bundle of cloth the smaller dragon had in his grasp.

"This hatchling appears to be to fragile to survive, do you think we should take care of it until it is old enough to support itself" replied Cloudjumper quickly and removing the cloth from around the baby revealing forest green eyes auburn-brown hair and small freckles on his cheeks.

"Perhaps, however he will not survive unless we give him something to be able to." answered the king as he ordered one of his subjects to come down and confront the baby

"What would you like me to do sire" asked a large female Nightfury who was currently poking the boy with her snout.

"Give him some of yours and my blood to ensure he survives for the time being" answered the king

"But sir you know what that will do to someone so young!" replied the female Nightfury but obeyed and gave him a drop of her blood and some of the Bewliderbeasts as well.

"Now all we can do is wait and see" said the large white dragon as the baby fell asleep noticing the boys eyes grow a darker green and a slight blackness in his skin momentarily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow jeez guys i didn't except that many reviews only one day after posting this i mean 19 reviews and over 20 favorites and followers, i mean i'm not that good of a writer and this was just something i was doing because i couldn't fall asleep but it you guys want me to continue this story i will. Thanks for the support.**

Six years later

Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka have not been able to get over the death of their son and are refuseing to create another heir for their tribe.

"but Stoick the village will need another heir eventually or Spitelout's son will be the heir" claims Gobber the Belch the village blacksmith who was supposed to have Hiccup as an apprentice blacksmith when he was old enough.

"I know Gobber but me and Valka just aren't ready for another child just yet, and maybe Spitelout's son will be a good cheif anyway" replied Stoick

"Still though you'll need to get over it eventually, you have to accept the fact that Hiccup has been eaten by the monsters and that he is gone forever

Meanwhile at the nest of the Bewilderbeast

The female Nightfury had given birth to only one hatchling but had died in the process, so the other dragons had been forced to take care of the young dragon. Hiccup had seen the birth and instantly liked the small dragon and they went almost everywhere together, since the dragon can't fly just yet so they walked around and explored the island. Ever since the dragons gave him their blood he had grown very intelligent and he has been able to speak both Norse and Dragonese though not ever hearing the Norse language before. Hiccup had noticed when first born that the young Nightfury had no teeth so he decided to name him Toothless.

"_Hey Toothless want to go explore the forest again?" _asked Hiccup whilst walking with his best friend Toothless

"_Yeah!" _replied the young dragon as the two were about to sprint off into the forest but before they left the king of the nest had something to say.

"_Wait young ones, you remember you have to be careful and Nightfury"_ said the king gesturing to the two of them with his large tusks "_remember you still need to learn how to fly so be sure to practice while your out" _said the king as Toothless and Hiccup left the large cavern through a crack in the wall.

"_Hey Hiccup?" _asked Toothless as the two of them were leaving the nest.

_"Yeah bud?"_ answered Hiccup

"_When I am able to fly do you think we will be allowed to explore around and maybe find other humans like yourself?" _said the Nightfury looking to the sky hoping he could find other friends for his best friend to hang around with.

_"I dunno possibly, although it would be nice for me to be able to fly around on your back exploring the world together" _replied thr young boy as they began to head back to the nest after they got bored of walking around in the forest.

Back On Berk

The young children of berk were a few years away from being old enough to go into dragon training to fight themselves against the dragons that took Hiccup

"Stoick, it has been almost six years and Valka still refuses to accept the fact that Hiccup is gone and yet she still tries to befriend the monsters and send out ships to go and look for him." Gobber said to the chief of Berk

"Yes, i know Gobber and i have tried to make her accept it but she still refuses t-" said Stoick before he was interupted by a villager shouting

"DRAGON ATTACK" cried the viking as the others began the preparation against the dragon raids

"Man the catapults, raise the torches, put the animals into the pens!" shouted Stoick as he decided to attack the dragons with all his might to vent out his sadness and rage for the dragons that took away his only child

Many women and children could be seen being hoarded towards the Great Hall to protect them against the dragons fire and fangs. Some children were trying to attack the viking but were lifted off their feet and carried away. Stoick was working with his close friends, the Hoffersons, the Ingermans, the Thorstons, and his brother Spitlout Jorgenson to fight against a Monsterous Nightmare that was trying to take down the large torches keeping the dragons from getting too close to be able to land. Each one of these people had children of their own, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Snotlout Jorgenson. As Stoick knew these friends of his had kids of their own he trid not to remember his own son and be focused on the task at hand. Prevent the dragon from taking another Viking and protect the food storages


	3. Chapter 3

It has now been 12 years since Hiccup was taken by Cloudjumper and the other children of Berk are now old enough to go into dragon training.

"Gobber, I want you to stay behind and train the kids to fight the beasts and me and the rest of the Vikings will go back to Helheim's Gate to look for the nest." said Stoick walking down to the docks where the ships were full of Viking preparing for battle.

"Alright Stoick but what about Valka?" asked Gobber hobbling next to Stoick on his peg leg

"Leave her be, she still has yet to fully accept the fact Hiccup is dead and if you wish she can help train the children." replied Stoick

"If you wish Stoick." answered Gobber

Meanwhile in the skies with Toothless and Hiccup

"Hey Toothless?" asked Hiccup

"Yes Hiccup" answered Toothless

"I think we should ask the king if we can go exploring around today after we get back" said Hiccup

"Ok we'll ask him" replied Toothless

Back at the Nest

"Sir? I have a question?" said Hiccup to the large dragon before the two

"Yes young one?" answered the dragon

"Would it be ok if me and Toothless went and explored around a little bit?" asked Hiccup quickly

"Alright however, you have to be careful not everyone in the archaepelago appreciates the dragon and will try to attack you so stay hidden under the cover of night" answered the Bewilderbeast

"Yes!" shouted Hiccup as he went to go and gather the supplies he would need for the journey ahead

"And don't forget, do not I repeat DO NOT interact with the humans" shouted the king as Toothless and Hiccup ran out of the nest and took off into the skies

Back On Berk

"Welcome to dragon training!" shouted Gobber to the children on Berk, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffunt, Snotlout, and Fishlegs unaware of the small boy and Nightfury on the cliff above the academy "Here you will fight your way through all types of dragon slowly making your way up the Monsterous Nightmare, to begin we will start with the Gronckle." said Gobber as he pulled the lever to release the dragon

"Wait! Aren't you going to teach us first!" cried Snoutlout as the dragon burst through it's cage and charge the five kids

"I believe in learning through combat!" replied Gobber over the shouts of the kids

Above the academy Hiccup was watching to see why the humans had dragons caged when he realized what the king said that other humans aren't friendly towards dragons"I have to do something about this" said Hiccup watching the other kids dodge and try to to attack the dragon when he overheard Gobber

"How many shots does a Gronckle have?" shouted Gobber

"Five!?" shouted Snotlout

"No! Six!" shouted Fishlegs and the dragon shot a fireball at the boy and destroy his flimsy wooden sheild. Hiccup couldn't help but snort at the kids as one by one the dragon blew up shields and the last one remaining was the blond female who caught Hiccup's eye.

"Hmm she seems to be able to hold her own agaisnt someone as powerful as a Gronckle." said Hiccup as he watched Astrid weave around the Gronckle before it finally destroyed her sheild with it's fifth shot. However with it's sixth and final shot it tried to shoot at Hiccup and Toothless who had gotten to the edge of the arena to see better

"Why is it-" Said Astrid before she noticed Hiccup peering over the edge of the arena but with Toothless out of sight. "Uh who is that?" asked astrid before pointing to where Hiccup was as he finally noticed she had spotted him before running off.

"Hey, Come back Here!" shouted Astrid as she sprinted out of the arena after Hiccup as he was running towards the Great Hall where he had sent Toothless to wait for him

"Crap, crap crap crap crap" said Hiccup as he was running towards the large building before he said in dragonese for Toothless to swoop down and grab him with his well known high-pitched scream.

"Nightfury! Get down!" she shouted at the strange boy who was somehow faster than her as she saw a streak of black and the dragon swoop down and grab Hiccup by his shoulders

"Thanks bud that was close" said Hiccup and soon as he was out of ear-shot of the girl who was chasing him.

"Damnit!" said Astrid as the dragon flew away and the other teens caught up to her and asked her what had happened.

"There was a boy watching us before he ran off but was kidnapped by a Nightfury" said Astrid catching her breath from sprinting after Hiccup

"W-W-Wait what! A Nightfury grabbed him!" shouted all the teens before Astrid noticed that the boy kind of looked like Chief Stoick


	4. Chapter 4

"Jeez, that was a close one bud" said Hiccup after running away from Astrid and the other Viking and landing in a small cove he had noticed after he got back on Toothless. "You stay here i am going back to see if i can free those dragons that they have in those cages"

"_Alright just be careful"_ replied Toothless

"Don't worry I'll be fine" said Hiccup as he left the cove heading in the direction of the Village. As Hiccup got closer and closer to the village he heard some screaming and a rythmic thumping up ahead so he decided to check it out.

"Damnit I could have saved that boy from the Nightfury, i could have done something before he was taken away!" shouted Astrid before throwing her axe agaisnt the tree she was using a starget practice and stress reliever. "I mean i might have caught up to him eventually i had just run a little faster!"

As Astrid was ranting on about Hiccup being taken by Toothless, Hiccup decided to hide behind a tree so he wouldn't be spotted by the girl and attempt to slowly move around her without being spotted. Although with his luck she turned around just in time to see him switch from one tree to another before slowly turning towards him.

"You! You should be dead!" cried Astrid as she walked up to Hiccup as he stepped away from the tree he was hiding behind

"Um, yeah uh he kinda let me go?" answered Hiccup hoping the girl had bought his story

"Really?" replied Astrid not believing a word he had said "Now why would the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself let go of a fishbone like you?"

"U-Uh M-Maybe I didn't have E-Enough M-Meat on me" stuttered Hiccup slowly backing away to try and get back to the cove

"Well then, I do believe I should take you back to the Village because i have never seen you around here before and the others might want to have a talk with you" said Astrid as she took her axe and pressed it up against Hiccup

"N-No I don'think that is a good idea" answered Hiccup still hoping he could get away

"Well, I think it is" replied Astrid as she took Hiccup's arm and dragged him towards where all the others had been hanging out

"Hey Guys guess who i found!" called Astrid one she and Hiccup got to one of the catapults where Gobber was telling the others about the time he had his leg and arm bitten off by a dragon

"Well then who do we have here" said Snotlout as he attempted to flirt with Astrid before he noticed she was dragging Hiccup along with her.

"I think tha' is the one Astrid was saying was taken by the Nightfury" answered Gobber ignoring Snotlout

"Why yes yes it is" said Astrid proud of herself

"What is your name boy" said Gobber

"I-I'm Hiccup uh sir" answered Hiccup. Gobber instantly was aware of the fact that he only knew one person by the name of Hiccup and that was the son of his friend Stoick the Vast

"What a ridiculous name!" cried the twin in unison before laughing hysterically

"Well then, have a seat Hiccup and take a piece of fish" said Gobber as he handed Hiccup a fish and a stick to roast it with

"Uh thanks but i'm good i really think i should be going now" said Hiccup as he tried to avoid all the people here and attempted to jump off the catapult ledge before he was grabbed again by Astrid

"And where do you think you are going" said Astrid pulling Hiccup down next to her to ensure he doesn't try to escape again

"Uh nowhere" replied Hiccup instantly regretting his choice of words

"Then why don't you stay" said Gobber

"but i really think i should be heading back-"

"back to where" interupted Astrid

"U-U-Uh" stuttered Hiccup before sprinting off before anyone could catch him

As Hiccup sprinted back into the forest he made his way down towards the arena to free the dragons. When he got to the arena though he had no idea how to open the gates so he had to wait before he could free the dragons. Just then Astrid burst into the arena just as Hiccup was leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid burst through the door of th arena to find Hiccup walking away from the dragon cages.

"And what do you think you are doing in here!" yelled Astrid

"I-I U-Uh" stuttered Hiccup

"I want you to explain right now who you are and what you are doing near the dragon cages!" said Astrid as she slowly walked towards Hiccup

"W-Well my name is Hiccup and I was J-Just exploring around before i got here" replied Hiccup afraid of what the girl would to do him

"Well then if you were exploring how come there aren't any ships at the port" cried Astrid not believing a word the boy was saying

"Damnit" whispered Hiccup hoping Astrid didn't hear him

"What did you just say" cried Astrid although she heard him anyway

"N-Nothing" said Hiccup backing into the cage of the Deadly Nadder

"Well then i do believe that the Chief would like to have a talk with you once he gets back from the Nest" replied Astrid

As soon as Hiccup heard the word nest he began to worry if they knew about the hideout of the Bewilderbeast so he chose to ask some questions before making his escape

"What Nest?" asked Hiccup still leaning against the wall

"You mean you've never heard of it, the one past Helheim's Gate

"Uh no, never heard of Ano-i mean this Gate" replied Hiccup alsmost revealing the Nest from where he came

"Well then, tell me why you are _really _here" asked Astrid as she crept closer to the boy

"_A little assistance please" _whispered Hiccup before continuing his conversation with Astrid

"Anytime now" said Astrid still waiting for a reply and then kicking some dust up at him

"ACHOO" sneezed Hiccup although Astrid didn't seem to notice the small spark the emitted from the boy

"Well" said Astrid getting impatient

"I uh came here to uh-" said Hiccup before the doors of the Nadder cage flew open and the dragon came out and attacked Astrid

"_Thanks. i promise i'll come back for you"_ whispered Hiccup to the dragon before running off

"Hey! Where do you think you are going" shouted astrid as she smacked the Nadder upside the head with a sheild lying on the ground forcing it back into it's cage

Hiccuo once he was out of earshot of the girl used his Nightfury call to get Toothless to come and get him and within second he was back on his back soaring into the sky to find this Nest the girl was talking about

"Hey bud?" asked Hiccup

"_Yeah?_" replied Toothless as they were heading for Helheim's Gate

"I think we should investigate this other Nest that girls was talking about" said Hiccup as he noticed a bunch of ships heading towards a large fog cloud

"_Yeah but i think we should prevent those Vikings from getting themselves killed" _said Toothless as the flew into the fog where they found a Monsterous Nightmare flying around

"_Excuse me?" _asked Hiccup

_"Yes boy?" _replied the Nightmare

"_I need you to prevent those Vikings from getting to the nest i want to investigate it myself" _asked Hiccup

"_As you wish young one, however the Queen will not be happy about this" _replied the dragon as he flew off towards the approaching ships

"_Hiccup, i think wee should investigate this queen" _said Toothless as the two took off and flew towards the nest


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating yesterday guys i was busy and i took some of your advice and added a bit more detail to my writing to make it more interesting. THanks for the support Peace!**

Toothless and Hiccup are currently flying towards the island where the Queen is located.

"_I still think this is a bad idea" _said Toothless and they were lying in circles looking for the entrance

"Yeah but still we need to do something about it otherwise she will continues to send other dragons to their death and I am not okay with that" replied Hiccup

"_Yes but still-Wait there!" _said Toothless as he noticed a large swarm of dragon flying towards the volcano

"Follow them bud!" said Hiccup as Toothless dove towards the other dragons and began to maneuver around sea stacks.

When the two finally reached the island though the other dragons didn't slow down but instead began to dive towards a large hole in the side of the mountain.

"Oh wonderful" said Hiccup as the dragon began to dive

"_Told you"_ said Toothless

"Oh whatever just follow them and land somewhere where we can't be seen" replied Hiccup and Toothless ollowed the other Dragons where they came across a large cavern with fog at the bottom so they couldn't see the Queen

Toothless found a ledge and flew towards it landing silently waiting to see what happens. Hiccup and Toothless noticed that the dragons weren't eating any of the food they brought and instead just dumped it into the fog, a Gronckle that was straggling behind only offered a small fish before slowly trying to fly away before a large growl was heard.

"Oh no" said Hiccup as the Queen emerged from the fog and swallowed the dragon whole unsatisfied.

"_We need to leave, now!" _said Toothless as he noticed the queen sniffing around and he was sure that she had noticed them by now

"Wait, i might be able to talk to her" said Hiccup as he slid off Toothless into view of the large beast

"_Who is this human that has entered my nest and why are you here!" _roared the queen and stepped more out of the fog to lget a better view of Hiccup

"I am Hiccup i come to ask you a question" replied Hiccup though slightly scared fo the large beast

"_What would this question be human" _said the queen sneering at the word human as she said it

"I was wondering why you send other dragons to hunt for you though some of them die by the the hands of the vikings they raid from" asked Hiccup with some confidence in his voice

"_I am their Queen they should hunt for me and who cares if they die in the process it is their duty to serve me is it not!?"_ screamed the Queen as she was getting ready to eat the small boy for intruding in her nest.

"Yes however you be wary of the consequences" said Hiccup slowly walking backwards towards toothless ready to take off if needed

"_CONSEQUENCES!" _roared the queen as she snapped down on the rock Hiccup as standing on a moment ago

"Yes the consequences" said Hiccup as he and Toothless took off into the sky aiming for the small hole at the top of the mountain

"_Come back here so i can eat you!" _shouted the Queen as she tried to climb the rocks trying to grab Toothless and the boy

"Now why on earth would i do that!" shouted Hiccup back as he Toothless narrowly avoided being swallowed

The other dragons took notice of the courage of the boy and decided to take action by flying towards them to protect them from being swallowed

"_Traitors"_ shouted the Queen as she snapped down on a Zippleback that was in her way before Toothless and Hiccup flew out of the top of the volcano and back towards Berk

"We need to fix her attitude" said Hiccup as they flew off


	7. Chapter 7

**Once i am done with this story i will be releasing a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts AU with Hiccstrid and Jackunzel so check that out once i finish with this so back to the story**

Toothless and Hiccup were in the cove while Hiccup was trying to think of way to get rid of the queen without being spotted any more than he already has

"We already tried talking to her so that won't work maybe we could uh" rambled Hiccup pacing back and forth

"_We could as the other humans to help" _suggested Toothless as he burned the ground underneath him creating a bed of ash

"NO!" shouted Hiccup stopping suddenly to stare at the black dragon

"_If you can't come up with any better ideas i will go get the girl you see so fond of" _said Toothless with some sarcasm at the end casuing Hiccup's cheeks to flush a little before turning away

"You wouldn't dare" said Hiccup although he knew perfectly well that Toothless would do just that

"_Try me"_ said Toothless as he took off into the skies searching for the blond female. As Toothless was flying around in lazy circles above the village he noticed something with his dragon senses, first Astrid rambling about why Hiccup left so suddenly, andsecondly a figure in the window of the largest house in the village. The Chiefs. Toothless decided to land behind a house to listen to Astrid keeping an eye on the figure in the window.

"I mean what was he doing in the arena and what was with all those questions about the nest, i mean i don't understand you Hiccup!" shouted Astrid as though she was yelling at Hiccup himself. However as he was focusing on Astrid's words he hadn't noticed the small figure leave the window only to come out of the door a moment later.

"W-What did you just say" whispered Valka as she walked over to where Astrid was pacing back and forth

"Oh hi Valka, what do you mean" replied Astrid slightly afraid of the women who everyone thought was crazy

"Who are you talking about" asked Valka standing perfectly still waiting for her answer

"Oh just some new kid that i found earlier" replied Astrid

"What was his name" asked Valka getting slightly impatient

"Oh his name is Hiccup" answered Astrid. At the mention of Hiccup Valka visibly saddened

"What does he look like" said Vaka sad at the name of her believed dead son

"Uh he has auburn brown hair like Stoick, green eyes like yours and he is very scrawny" said Astrid recalling the information about Hiccup. Valka instantly put all though features together and remembered the day she lost Hiccup to Cloudjumper and remembered that fact that all those words almost perfectly matched her son

"Where is the boy now" said Valka getting a bit excited that her son might still be alive

"I don't know me and him were in the arena when the Nadder ran out of it's cage and then Hiccup ran off" replied Astrid

"Well then let's go look for him shall we" said Valka as her and Astrid began to walk off. Toothless decided now was the time to act but instead of just taking Astrid he chose to take both Astrid and Valka. Toothless jumped out of his hiding spot and grabbed the two females before they had time to react and flew back towards the cove

"Let us down you vile beast!" screamed Astrid trying to get out of the Nightfury's clutches

_"I am taking you to Hiccup" _replied Toothless knowing full well neither could understand him

Hiccup finally noticed the three of them flying above him and visibly paled that he actually brought them with him. As Toothless landed and dropped the two females that all went pale at the sight of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid as she ran towards Hiccup giving him a hug before trying to get otu her axe before realizing that she dropped it mid flight. This earned a growl from Toothless as the two separated and Toothless moving towards Astrid to get her away from Hiccup and curled around him defensivly

Hiccup finally noticed the other female his dragon brought with them before noticing her staring at him.

"H-Hiccup" said Valka as she walked towards Hiccup ignoring the growls of the dragon

"S-Should i know you" replied Hiccup as he walked backwards

"No" said Valka "but a mother never forgets"


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't be uploading for a few days because i am going to start writing the Rise of the Brave Tangles Dragons Hogwarts story and i have to attend my Uncle's wedding so it will be a few days before the next update. Hope you guys understand**

Valka had just said to Hiccup that she was his mother and he is in complete shock as well as Toothless and Astrid.

"W-W-Wait what! YOUR my mother!" shouts Hiccup pacing back and forth in front of Toothless trying to think of what to do

"_What is going on here?" _asks Toothless nudging Hiccup making the other female worried that he might harm him

"_This women claims to be my mother"_ replies Hiccup in dragoneseto the surprise of the females that dragon noises just came out of the boy

"Uh, what did you just say" asks Astrid still afraid of the NIghtfury that was awfully close to the boy shed grown fond of

"Uh, nothing" replied Hiccup trying to shrug of being able to speak dragon

"No no no no no. you said SOMETHING to that dragon and i want to know what and how you are able to communicate with that _thing_" cried Astrid

"You uh really don't want to know" said Hiccup backing towards the dragon

"That dragon seems awfully friendly towards you Hiccup" intervened Valka as Toothless began to nudge Hiccup

"Oh, is us that so" replied Hiccup attempting to get Toothless to stop what he was doing

"Just who ARE you" said Astrid stepping towards Hiccup and grabbing the collar of his shirt which earned a growl from the Nightfury

"Iamjustsomeonewhowastakenbydragonsatayoungageandisabletocommunicatewiththem" said Hiccup too quickly for them to understand

"What?" said both females as they tried to hear what the boy had said

"I am just someone who was "taken" by dragons at a young age and is able to communicate with them" said Hiccup using quotation marks around the word taken

"Alright" said Astrid kind of understanding what the boy said though not able to comprehend being able to speak with dragons

"Well then why are you here" asked Valka still happy that her son had returned to berk

"Uh i was just fly-i mean exploring around and happened to land at Berk" said Hiccup still trying to hide the fact he ride Toothless

"You were about to say something weren't you" said Astrid closing in on Hiccup again

"Uh i have no idea what you uh are talking about" replied Hiccup afraid of the blond girl in front of him

"Oh yes you do" said Astrid and she took another step forward almost having their noses touch "Now what is it"

"Alright fine, just step back will you" replied Hiccup trying to push Astrid back with not much luck "I ride dragons"

This information caused both Valka and Astrid to gasp at the fact that the boy in front of them actually rode the beasts that supposedly took him when he was younger

"What do you mean you ride them" asked Astrid though unsure if she really wanted to know

"I can show you" said Hiccup although as soon as he took off he would fly away somewhere else

"Alright, however i am coming with you" replied Astrid getting closer "I still don't trust you" she said though secretly she really wanted to see what he was talking about because she kind of liked the boy

"Great, fine get on" said Hiccup as he got back onto the NIghtfury behind him and held out a hand for Astrid which she used to get onto the dragons back and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist

"Uh what are you uh doing" asked Hiccup noticing the sudden motion around his stomach

"Trying to stay on" replied Astrid though blushing even though nobody could see her face completely

"Uh ok, well here we go" said Hiccup as Toothless launced into the sky not liking the fact that the girl was on his back getting close to _his_ rider


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! last time i wrote was a few days ago so last time Hiccup and Astrid had just taken off the cove leaving Valka, anyway let's contiune.**

As soon as Toothless took off Astrid began to scream in terror of the sheer height that they were at and how fast the dragon was going. Little did she know the dragon was actually _trying_ to scare the girl into getting off of him and away from Hiccup

"_I don't like her" _said Toothless in a whisper so only Hiccup could hear him

"Eh" replied Hiccup although he secretly thouht that Astrd was extremely pretty "As soon as we land we'll take off once again and go deal with that Queen with the attitude problem" he continued snickering at the last part

_"At least we have something to look forward to"_ said Toothless still lying eratically

Unknown the the trio upon the back of the dragon, the group sent to look for the nest are sailing towards berk and on board a _very_ unhappy Stoick.

After a while of flying around the island, Toothless and Hiccup decided to land back in the cove to drop off Astrid. As they approached the ground however Astrid asked something highly unexpected

"How about i bring you some dinner?" she asks as Toothless was landing by the lakeside

"U-U-Uh" stuttered Hiccup shocked at the girls question "I-I W-Was Actually G-Going to U-Uh-"

"I'll take _that_ as a yes" she said interrupted his stuttering as she ran off back to her house to get some dinner

"Uh, what just happened!?" cried Hiccup after thinking about what had just occured

"_I do believe you have found yourself a mate" _said Toothless as he walked over

"No no no no no no no!" Hiccup replied turning to face his dragon for a stare down "Whatever, we'll wait for her to come back then we'll go"

After about twenty minutes of waiting Astrid finally came back with a full plate of food

"I didn't know what you like so i just got everything we had" she said blushing hard

"Uh, dont worry about it" Hiccup replied taking the food from her and leaning back against Toothless as he began to eat

Just after he began to eat he heard a large growl and turned to Toothless who was just happily eating his fish, then he turned to Astrid who was blushing madly as she was sitting next to him.

He heard another growl, and it finally came to him. She hadn't eaten either, since he didn't much in the first place he chose to give to Astrid instead

"Here, take it. I'm full anyway" said Hiccup handing her the plate of food and the utensils

"A-Are you sure" she replied earning a nod from the boy and eagerly taking the food from his hands and starting eating

After she finished she turned back to the boy and Dragon to find them both asleep. She decided that she was tired herself from eating all that food she also drifted off to sleep next to him

Back at the docks

Stoick had just gotten off the boat to be greeted by Gobber who grabbed a basket from his hands

"Stoick" said Gobber

"Is there a problem Gobber" replied Stoick

"We have a visitor..." said Gobber

"Well, who is it" said Stoick before shouting at one of the viking to hurry up and get the other Vikings off the ships

"Your son" replied Gobber


End file.
